<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boy go brr by miimii_chann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859746">boy go brr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimii_chann/pseuds/miimii_chann'>miimii_chann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Harry Potter, Angst, Bad Writing, Crack, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimii_chann/pseuds/miimii_chann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenneth fell hard for Harry, even if the boy with the scar always scowled his way. Eventually it got too bad and he sought comfort in the arms of a warm boy with a gentle smile and freckles like stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boy go brr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabee/gifts">dabee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk if i’m gonna finish this but at least I’ll post chapter one. Hm maybe I will, which means I’ll add tags as i go, hope you enjoy :) you can find more of my amateur works on the account - dabee - where i mostly edit my friend’s works but anyway</p><p>also i’m halfway through book six(6) and i’m- 🧍</p><p>i forgot most of the story line i just borrowed the characters ig idk man 🤷♀️ </p><p>over use of the terms- bloody hell, merlins beard, and some more ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first year of Hogwarts was a mess; I arrived late and drenched by rain, Professor Dumbledore seemed to hate me, and I gained a crush on the boy who lived, Harry Potter! What’s worse, he <em>despised</em> me. Can’t stand my presence. I always assumed it was because I was Slyhtherin. But I always told myself it wasn’t. He never glared at me in public, but whenever we were alone he would. As if he had to keep up an image. </p><p>I was still crushing hard my second year, even if he hated my guts and wanted to see the corridors of Hogwarts decorated with them. I couldn’t help it! He was cute, kind, and cool! Not to me, of course. But I was always there to witness it. And to witness the little ‘adventures’ he went on with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. (They were… also mean.) </p><p>I grew fond of them, but they treated me the same as Harry. I didn’t get why, but I guess I liked it when people hated me. Call me weird, whatever. But it’s true. Currently, I was falling victim to a cold glare from Harry himself. </p><p>We were both in detention; I called Professor Snape a bigot for refusing me to negotiate with him and Harry simply messed up a potion. I let out a huff, then remembered Harry was killing me with his eyes. </p><p>I rolled my own, as per usual, and continued to dust the old room. We were alone, of course, so the only noise was our shuffling and breathing. I listened to Harry’s, matching mine with his. Then spoke aloud, knowing I’ll regret later. </p><p>“Why do you dislike me?”</p><p> I didn’t turn around, wanting to show I didn’t really care why (but really wanting to). And hiding the blush I had on. He didn’t answer for a while, probably in bewilderment. I didn’t get why, wouldn’t he have a reason by now?</p><p>He wasn’t able to answer, however, as Professor Snape strode in. He had on a cold stare, hands folded. He looked around, analyzing the work we had done. Then he nodded his head slowly and turned with a sigh. </p><p>“You’re dismissed.” I jumped and fled the room right after I heard this, wanting nothing more than to escape the threatening silence from Harry. I looked over my shoulder to see if Harry was following, but found nothing. No one. </p><p>I went to the courtyard after that, sitting against the tree by the river. I looked upon it, reflecting on my actions. Why the hell would I ask him that? He probably hated me even more, and I even made super uncomfortable!</p><p>I shivered at the thought. An excited giggle bubbled from my chest. Merlin’s beard, I’m so weird.</p><p>Then I retreated back to the Slytherin Common Room. </p><p>It’s been a couple years since then, and impressively Harry has been avoiding me ever since. I didn’t really mind, I figured that if I lost complete contact with Harry I wouldn’t fall in love. I even managed to score schedules without him in it for the past few years! But now we’re in fifth year and I have it bad. </p><p>Real bad. </p><p>Whenever we pass each other in the hallways, my whole body aches with temptation and a whole shit ton of feelings. Every time I look into his eyes and he stares back, my heart pounds and I have to rush away with a red face! Bloody hell, I have it <em>bad!</em></p><p>I vigorously shook my head, holding it with shaking hands. Draco Malfoy was seated by me, with his two goons to the left of him, muttering spells. We were in the Great Hall having breakfast, but I wasn’t in my usual mood to feast. </p><p>Draco seemed to take notice, arching a brow to me. </p><p>“Bloody hell, Kenneth. You haven’t taken a bite of that hellish toast. What is wrong with you?” He asked, chewing on a piece of bacon. I slouched. I was one of the only ones, if not the only one, he cared for. He actually worried over me, but his words were still very Draco Malfoy. </p><p>I loved that about him. I crushed on him for a bit during first year, but I quickly got over it when we became friends and I saw Harry smile genuinely for the first time. </p><p>I answered him with a sluggish tone. “Oh, my dear Draco. What have I done to have Harry Potter, my love, despise me?”</p><p>Right, he knew I was gay and had it bad for Harry. As much as he hated Harry, he fully supported me and reluctantly agreed to help with my love troubles. He sighed and shook his head, closing the spell book in his hands. </p><p>“You’re rubbish, Kenneth. Just confess to the idiot.”</p><p>“No! I can’t do that, he hates me!”</p><p>“So? You’ll get it over with and soon your feelings will fade and he won’t be such a big problem any longer.”</p><p>“Ergh.” I rubbed my eyes and shook my head again. </p><p>“You don’t get it, Draco. You’ve never loved anyone in that way before, have you?” I looked at him as I asked this, and a flicker of something flashed across his face, but it was gone too fast to really tell. </p><p>He coughed into his fist with a short blush. “Actually-“</p><p>“Draco!” We both turned to see Pansy Parkinson skip over to us. I <em>loved</em> her.</p><p>“Pansy!” I shot up before she could latch onto his arm and tackled her to the floor, the both of us chuckling. </p><p>“Kenny, bloody hell, get off of me and let me hug my love!” She growled playfully and shoved me off her, and we both sat on either side of Draco before any teacher or prefect could catch us.</p><p>“So,” Pansy started, reaching for a scone. “What were you two talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, just how absolutely in <em>love</em> I am with Potter,” I sighed, leaning on Draco’s shoulder. Pansy choked on her scone.</p><p>“You’re still crushing on that bloke?” she cringed. She didn’t like Harry all that much but she liked me, so she tolerated the thought of him. At least she didn’t have to like him. All for me, of course.</p><p>I never let that get to my head, I didn’t like the idea of being greedy or anything like that. Yucky.</p><p>“Shush,” I pouted. “I don’t know why I like him, I just do, okay?” I wasn’t really upset, but sometimes my mood fluctuates and I would get a little moody.</p><p>At least I had good friends who were able to handle me. I’m so fucking grateful for them.</p><p>Pansy frowned and reached over Draco to hold my hand. “I just don’t like seeing you all like this- all upset over someone who doesn’t even think of you, and I’m sorry but it’s probably true.”</p><p>I knew she was just being a good friend. But it still hurt. “I know,” I sighed. “I know, but still-“ an explosion painfully destroyed my ear drums and all I heard were startled screams and students coughing.</p><p>I opened my eyes to find a huge smoke cloud over at the Gryffindor table and my heart sunk into my stomach. I was worried for Harry. Was he okay?</p><p>Before I knew it, I got up from my table and ran over to Harry’s, ignoring the distant calls from my friends. I had to make sure Harry was okay. So pathetic of me to care for someone who hated me.</p><p>Why did he hate me?</p><p>“Harry..!” I coughed out, covering my mouth and waiting for someone to spell this damn smoke away. “Harry! Are you okay- where are you!?”</p><p>The smoke cleared and I bumped into someone, almost falling on my ass before someone caught my waist. I looked up into the timid eyes of a boy I’ve never seen before. “Are you… hurt?” he carefully asked.</p><p>I- my heart skipped a beat and I felt heat rise to my face. He was cute, with long brown hair and gentle grey eyes, freckles dotted his cheeks like stars. Dammit.</p><p>Wait- Harry. “Yes- I- thank you, but I need to check on.. someone…” I looked over only to find Harry perfectly okay and being scolded by Professor McGonagall.</p><p>My heart lurched with despair and I didn’t even know why. Maybe this was the last straw. Maybe I finally had it with him. I was just so tired of all his cold flares and heated words. I thought I liked it- but no. I was not into it. I wanted someone to like me back for once.</p><p>Maybe I should give up on love. But then the boy was still holding me and I was still blushing and he smiled a really fucking cute smile. “Uh-“ I dumbly short circuited.</p><p>He gasped and quickly let go of me, “sorry! sorry, here, are you okay?” he grabbed my hand and lead me out the dining hall to check for any injuries.</p><p>“Oh, so you wanted some privacy,” I stupidly smirked. My head was still hazy but my flirtatious inner self was just threatening to burst.</p><p>“Ah, ahah,” he adorable giggled. “You’re funny, hm. I don’t see any injuries, oh,” he glanced at my uniform. “You’re a slytherin.” he curtly stated.</p><p>My chest was hit with a tinge of fear. “Uh- yeah-“ I muttered.</p><p>He smiled. “Cool. I’m Theo, by the way,” he tilted his head with the sweetest look ever. I couldn’t think straight. What was this? Love at first sight? AGAIN! I’m so sad.</p><p>I smiled softly. I was… happy that he didn’t immediately judge me for being a Slytherin. “I’m Kenna- uh- Kenneth, I mean,” I nervously giggled. Get a grip, <em>Ken!</em> “And wow, I thought you’d hate me, for, you know…”</p><p>Theo looked confused before he frowned. “Oh. Why would I? It’s so annoying whenever I see you guys being hated for no reason. Although your professor is a little unfair sometimes, and I can never really read what’s going on in Malfoy’s head- but you guys shouldn’t be blamed for that. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through that enough to assume I’d hate you right away,” Theo ranted a little but he looked genuinely sorry and upset.</p><p>At some point I got comfortable and completely forgot about what happened. Theo was leaning against the wall with a soft smile as I ranted on and on about my troubles. Of course I let him speak, I wanted to know more of him.</p><p>Before we knew it the bell rang and we had to head to class. But before we parted Theo grabbed my hand with a soft blush and averted his eyes. “Uh- can I see you again?” he asked shyly.</p><p>My face became red. “O- of course! Um, do you want to hang out after school?” I asked. “We could talk more…”</p><p>“That’d be perfect!” He grinned. Then he blushed and tried to hide his excitement. “Uh- sorry, hehee.”</p><p>I smiled. Big. Maybe I didn’t need Harry. “It’s okay, bye Theo! See you after school!” Theo nodded.</p><p>“See you, Kenny!” and then he skipped away. My heart was still thumping fast. So fast ughhhh.</p><p>I was aimlessly walking to my next class until I ran into the Golden Trio.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry gritted out with disdain. “It’s you.”</p><p>Agitated. That’s all I felt when his jade green eyes met mine. I gave him one of my meanest glares and scowled. I was so done with his bullshit. “Oh, shut your trap, Potter,”</p><p>I found immense pleasure in the way his eyes widened so beautifully, his two friends staying in the background. Finally. It felt like a weight was lifting off my shoulders as I let all my pain out.</p><p>“I know you hate me, okay? But why? Because I’m a Slytherin? Ha, c’mon, don’t you think that’s a little <em>childish</em> of you? Although, it’s not like you grew up like the rest of us, mudblood,”</p><p>Harry was upset but I couldn’t care. Why should I? Why should I care for someone who’d don’t care for me? Pansy and Draco were right. Theo was right. They were all right and I never listened to them.</p><p>“You know,” I continued. “I actually liked you, for some god awful reason. I don’t know why, but spare me your irrelevant opinions, I don’t care anymore. I’m done. I’m never going to try to make sure you’re okay or speak to you ever again, so you don’t have to worry about me making you uncomfortable.” It was difficult not to raise my voice but I managed, and by the end of it I was panting slightly, tears in the back of my glaring eyes.</p><p>Still. Harry had nothing to say. Even after I basically confessed my feelings he still didn’t care enough to say anything. Was I just a fly to him? An annoying, buzzing fly always hanging around him.</p><p>All the anger diminished and turned into utter depression. I was so tired. I wanted to go to bed. “Bye,” was all I said before I hurried to my next class. I tuned out everything and everyone around me, only paying attention to the instructions and homework.</p><p>I needed a break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>